


we can't forget [but we can ignore, for a few moments at a time]

by forkandgarden_3



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forkandgarden_3/pseuds/forkandgarden_3
Summary: Kara and Lena.not much to it. no real plot.short.





	we can't forget [but we can ignore, for a few moments at a time]

**Author's Note:**

> this took forever and it's not all that good.  
> but I like it enough to post it. 
> 
> and I realized I don't like writing plots.  
> so these one shots are all you'll probably get from me.

Lena knew who Kara was when they first met. It was something in her eyes. Something about them that she had only ever seen in one other being: Superman. But still, Lena understood why Kara hid her secret, even after they shared so much time together.

When Kara beamed the alien testing device, it only confirmed her suspicions. She never said anything; growing up around the Luthors taught her to be patient, hold her tongue, wait for the correct opportunity.

Brunch dates, bringing food up during long days, soft smiles and glances… Lena knew what someone who had a crush looked like, acted like. It wasn’t a surprise, she was feeling the same things, did similar things. Brunch dates, flowers in the office, soft smiles and wandering eyes. Yeah. She had a crush on the one person who she knew would spell trouble for both of them. A Super and a Luthor? Impossible.

But burying the feelings were just as impossible. Kara was strong. And not in the Supergirl way. In a way that indicated loss and perseverance. Kara was kind, and gentle. Kara was supportive in a way no one else but Lex had been. _Of course_ , she would fall for her.

Now, what Kara saw in her, Lena had no idea. So she remained patient.

When things fell apart, when fingers were pointed, Kara remained by her side. Sometimes as Supergirl. That was something, to have a Super protect a Luthor. But Lena liked it better when _Kara_ was the one to comfort her, reassure her, hug her. Kara, who knew Lena understood who she was, and tried to keep up their facade in the name of protection.

It took a while, but when it was no longer possible to keep the worlds apart, Kara sat her down, explained almost everything, and waited for Lena to respond.

Lena laughed. It was an involuntary reaction that escaped her when she didn’t know how to go about a situation. It rarely occurred, for a situation to arise where she didn’t know how to react.

They both knew this explanation was unnecessary, but when she realized that Kara trusted and relied on her, she stopped laughing. She apologized and asked Kara for a few moments to gather herself. Kara sat back and waited.

They talked it all out. Lena knew the dangers. Kara didn’t want to put her in that. Lena told her she could handle herself. Kara tried to disagree.

 

But in the end, Kara was the one to kiss her first.

 

It wasn’t desperate. But it wasn’t soft either. A weird mix. Not full of fear, but perhaps a little anxious energy. But also relief. Trust.   
Like coming home maybe. It felt … safe.

Things weren’t smooth sailing. But it was good enough. They talked of space. Of the other planets and how the sky was so different on Earth than it was on Krypton. They talked about science, and how Kara was fascinated with how humans adapted, compared to how other species adapted to similar conditions. Lena listened to Kara talk of the technology she grew up with, caught up in a world that was possible, but not for humans at the time. She ran through calculations and formulas until she realized she was missing the best part: hearing Kara speak.

They fought, from time to time. In the end though, both of them were just glad to come home to each other. Not every night, but Lena spent a lot more time at Kara’s apartment than Kara did at hers. As much as she enjoyed her space, there was something a little more … grounded about Kara’s. Maybe it felt like home. Lena doesn’t really know.

It was nice, really. To just be able to talk. For the both of them. Their lives were always so ... "lively", that... just being able to talk, alone, together, was a blessing. They appreciated the quiet moments of their lives. They didn’t know how long they could keep it up. But they didn’t really let themselves think about it. They were going to enjoy it while they could.

 


End file.
